Romance Proibido
by Mari May
Summary: Kakashi recebe um bilhete de amor de Sakura. Mesmo correspondendo aos sentimentos dela, ele sabe que um relacionamento amoroso entre professor e aluna é inviável. Então, ele pensa num jeito de fazê-la desistir dele. Será que vai dar certo? - KakaSaku


Kakashi Hatake era um dos renomados professores do Colégio Konoha. Com vinte e nove anos e dez de profissão, era admirado pelo seu jeito descontraído de dar aula, o que prendia a atenção dos alunos em sua aula de História.

Porém, não eram apenas suas habilidades profissionais que chamavam a atenção... Seu carisma e sua beleza também eram incontestáveis. Por isso, era comum receber bilhetes de amor anônimos.

Até aquele dia.

_"Querido Kakashi-sensei, gostaria de dizer que_

_não estou apaixonada por você, mas que SOU apaixonada por você._

_É um sentimento que transborda de mim e cresce a cada dia._

_Ass: Sakura Haruno"_

Kakashi olhava fixamente aquele papel em suas mãos, que exalava perfume de cerejeira. Sua aluna de quinze anos estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele! E não era uma aluna qualquer: era Sakura, a melhor aluna da turma! E ele sempre parava para conversar com ela quando se esbarravam pelo colégio, pois adorava a companhia daquela menina tão doce, cativante e autêntica. Era a aluna mais querida para ele.

"Como fui deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto???", pensava, em desespero. "Tenho que dar um jeito nisso! Apesar de que eu também... Ai, tenho nojo de mim mesmo ao constatar que estou interessado numa menina que tinha idade pra ser minha filha! Ou sobrinha, sei lá!"

Mas ela o fascinava. Não podia evitar.

Ao chegar a sua sala com meia-hora de atraso (com o qual os alunos já estavam acostumados), Kakashi fingiu que nada acontecera, ignorando o sorriso radiante de Sakura ao vê-lo adentrar o local e começar a dar aula.

Ele evitava ao máximo que seus olhos se encontrassem com aqueles hipnotizantes olhos verdes como esmeralda, cintilando de alegria e... Amor. Por ele.

Aquilo fazia Kakashi se sentir o pior dos pecadores. Sakura era seu fruto proibido, sua maior tentação. Haveria problemas caso se envolvesse com ela. Mais do que já estava envolvido.

"Já sei!", pensou, tendo uma idéia que considerou brilhante. "Se mesmo sabendo que tenho namorada ela se declarou... Duvido que continue a me amar se souber que... Ahá! Perfeito!"

No dia seguinte, quando bateu o sinal do recreio, Kakashi ficou na sala conversando com alguns alunos.

Sakura saiu com seu fichário, pois Ino, sua amiga de outra turma, havia pedido.

Ao descobrir que a turma de Ino havia sido liberada mais cedo, Sakura resolveu guardar o fichário na sala e aproveitar o que restava do recreio sem carregar nada nos braços.

Quando a jovem estava próxima da porta da sala, parou ao ouvir comentários de alguns alunos:

- Que isso, 'fessor! VOCÊ vai se amarrar numa mulher?!

- Não era você que dizia que não pretendia casar tão cedo?!

- Pois é... Anko ficou toda feliz.

- Pô, 'fessor... Não consigo te imaginar tendo algo sério... Pra mim, você é do tipo que sai por aí pra "se divertir", se é que me entende...

- Hehehe... Claro que tive umas mulheres que me deixavam apaixonadão, mas não o suficiente pra me amarrar. Sabia que uma hora eu ia encontrar "a" mulher. Aquela que não ia me fazer querer nenhuma outra. Quando o seu grande amor chega, você não fica pensando no que está perdendo, e sim no que acabou de ganhar.

- Que iiisso, meu! Isso que é declaração!

- Depois dessa, agora acredito que milagres acontecem!

Sakura ouve as risadas que se sucedem.

Sentindo as lágrimas surgirem, ela solta seu fichário e corre para a cobertura do colégio.

- Que barulho foi esse?

- Deixa que eu vejo. – Kakashi falou.

Ao se deparar com o fichário "dela", pegou-o e andou até a inspetora do andar pensando: "Droga! Não queria que ela descobrisse assim!"

- Com licença, viu se a Sakura Haruno, do 1º ano, passou por aqui?

- Ela correu naquela direção.

- Obrigado.

Então, ele foi para a cobertura, onde viu a menina recostada na grade, chorando, e andou até ela.

Quando estavam frente a frente, Sakura, cabisbaixa, disse:

- Por que... Por que, Kakashi-sensei?

Ele suspirou.

- Seu fichário.

Ao erguer a mão para entregar-lhe, Sakura estapeou o objeto, fazendo-o voar longe.

- Por que, Kakashi-sensei??? – voltou a perguntar, ainda chorando.

Para sua surpresa, o sensei levantou seu rosto segurando-o pelo queixo.

- Porque era o único jeito de te fazer desistir de mim.

- Acha que meus sentimentos são tão fáceis assim de serem jogados fora???

- Não. Mas, com o tempo...!

- Não me vem com essa história de que vou te esquecer com o tempo! Eu espero o tempo que for necessário pra te ter!

- Duvido.

- Como?!

- Você tem que aproveitar sua adolescência, Sakura. E eu já não sou mais um adolescente há muito tempo.

- E se fosse???

- O quê?!

- Se você fosse adolescente, ficaria comigo, Kakashi-sensei???

Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

- Não sei. – limitou-se a responder.

- Não sabe?!

- Sei. – respondeu, por impulso.

- E então?

- ...certamente. – confessou.

A felicidade ficou estampada no rosto de Sakura. Isso motivou Kakashi a falar mais do que devia.

- Você realmente acha que eu estava falando da minha namorada (e agora, noiva) quando disse que tinha encontrado "a" mulher?

O semblante de Sakura ficou confuso.

- Então... De quem estava falando?

Kakashi a encarou com olhos gentis e um sorriso mais gentil ainda. Depois, virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à porta por onde entrara.

- Pegue seu fichário e vamos embora. Já estou atrasado pra minha aula.

Ela obedeceu e o seguiu, rindo.

- Que novidade!

- Engraçadinha... – ele respondeu, bagunçando um pouco o cabelo dela.

Seis anos se passaram. Kakashi agora dava aulas numa faculdade.

Um dia, acabou cortando a mão e foi à enfermaria pegar um band-aid.

- Em que posso ajudar? – disse a médica que abriu a porta.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos.

A médica soltou uma risadinha.

- Ora, ora, que mundo pequeno... Kakashi-sensei.

Ele não acreditava no que via.

- Pode entrar, se quiser. Não fique aí parado com essa cara de bobo.

- Ah... Claro, claro... – ele disse, se recompondo.

Os dois adentraram a enfermaria.

- Só quer um band-aid, certo? – ela deduziu, olhando o corte na mão dele.

- E você só veio trabalhar aqui por minha causa, certo?

- Huhuhu.

- Você é fogo...

- Toma.

Ele pegou o curativo.

- Como descobriu que vim pra cá?

- As fofocas rolam soltas... Inclusive a de que você se divorciou. – ela lançou um sorriso malicioso ao pronunciar tais palavras.

- Pois é. Não durou nem duas semanas.

- É o que dá casar só pra fazer uma garotinha desencanar de você. Mas deixa eu te dizer duas coisas: a primeira é que não adiantou nada, e a segunda é que... Agora também sou adulta. Você não tem mais deculp...!

Antes que pudesse terminar, ele puxou-a pela nuca e colou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a com volúpia, deixando ambos sem ar em pouco tempo.

- Estava louco pra fazer isso. – ele disse, arfando – Mas não queria me sentir um criminoso. Você não imagina o quanto eu me segurava pra não fazer o que acabei de fazer.

- Posso mandar uma cantada muito tosca?

- À vontade.

- Você sempre será um criminoso... Por ter roubado meu coração!

Eles se encararam, rindo.

- Sakura, cala a essa boca, vai... Hahahaha...

- Huhu... Por que não vem me calar?

Kakashi prontamente obedeceu.

Ficaram ali um bom tempo, se beijando apaixonadamente.

Agora, Kakashi tinha mais um motivo para se atrasar para as aulas.


End file.
